The Secret Books : All Power from another dimension
by Himitshu Char
Summary: Dulu sekali ada sebuah Buku yang disimpan oleh The God of Bible/ Bukunya Hilang/ Hubungkan ke Arsip Longinus/ Mengeksekusi Tema : The Cloacking / Teknik Balam/ Hehehe...putih ada gambar beruangnya/


The Secret Book : Creates All Power From Another Dimension

Naruto And Highschool DxD

Disclaimer : MK ( Masashi Khisimoto not Mahkamah Konst*u* ) for Naruto and Ichie Ishibumi for Highschool DxD

Pair : Naruto X ...

Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Gaje, Godlike

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Humor, Etc

Summary : Dulu sekali ada sebuah Buku yang disimpan oleh The God of Bible/ Bukunya Hilang/ Hubungkan ke Arsip Longinus/ Mengeksekusi Tema : The Cloacking / Teknik Balam/ Hehehe...putih ada gambar beruangnya/

Chapter 1 ; The Beginning

Suasana belajar yang sangat nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan Hyodou Issei saat ini, nyaman sekali. Bagaimana tidak nyaman, karena Issei sedang melaksanakan aksi bejatnya bersama kedua anggota bejatnya yang sama bejatnya dengan dirinya, Si Botak Motohama dan Matsuda. Sensei tua yang sedang menjelaskan di depannya tidak dia pedulikan seolah radio rusak yang sedang berbunyi di kala musim gugur. Sensei yang sudah berumur dan harusnya di pensiunkan. Dan saat ini posisi menguntungkan bagi Hyodou Issei dalam melaksanakan aksi bejatnya, begitu menurutnya.

Issei di kelas 2 B duduk paling belakang dua dari kanan yang artinya dia diapit oleh si bejat Motohama dari kanan Issei dan si bejat satunya lagi dari kiri Issei, Matsuda. Seorang siswi perempuan yang duduk di depan dia jadi korbannnya Issei yang tidak menyadari aksi bejat Issei dkk. Sebuah kamera kecil sebesar 0,5 cm di taruh di depan si perempuan dan kamera kecil tersebut sudah terhubung dengan ketiga Smartphone Issei dkk bejatnya, nonton Video 1080p kualitas HD. Otomatis akan kelihatan apa yang tersembunyi di balik rok si perempuan. Issei dkk bejatnya tampak menyeringai bejat.

Hehehe...putih ada gambar beruangnya. Senyum bejat Issei dkk bejatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari di kiri Matsuda ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Seorang siswa dengan rambut kuning cerah, kacamata minus dan sebuah Headphone yang ada di lehernya. hehe Issei habis kau sekarang. Senyum laknat Naruto. Nama anak tersebut adalah Naruto, kawan Issei dkk. Meskipun mesum dia mesum tertutup terbukti dengan dia ikut menonton tanpa diketahui kalau Smartphone trio bejat sudah dibajak oleh Naruto, maklum Hacker.

Tiba tiba siswa siwi yang sedang belajar di kejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Brakk. Sensei tua yang mengajar terkejut dan hampir jatuh andai tidak berpegangan di meja guru. Terlihat Kaicho dan Fuku kaicho berdiri di pintu kelas dengan garang layaknya singa. Gong..gong..gong, ok salah. Aummm.

Maaf Sensei mengganggu waktu mengajar anda. Ucap Souna Shitori. Melihat anggukan sensei yang mengajar, Sona langsung melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. Gommen Minna, menggaggu waktu belajar kalian, yang aku panggil sekarang menghadap ke ruang OSIS. Siswa siwi Akademi Kuoh yang berada di kelas 2 B nampak deg degan, ada apa gerangan, begitupun juga denga trio mesum bin bejat. Hyodou Issei, Motohama dan Matsuda sekarang kalian ikut aku ke ruang OSIS dan Tsubaki periksa kursi yang berada di depan mereka. Mereka telah melakukan kegiatan mesum karena merekam isi rok perempuan di kelas ini". Seisi kelas langsung heboh, tidak menyangka trio bejat nekat melakukan aksi mereka saat sensei sedang mengajar, trio bejat gitu loh. Berbagai bisikan bisikan bernada hinaan langsung tertuju kepada trio bejat.

Tsubaki Shinra melakukan perintah Kaicho, dia berjalan kedepan trio bejat dan memerikasa kursi di depan. Dan Taraa...Tsubaki menemukan sebuah kamera kecil yang berada di kursi tepat di depan perempuan yang ada di depan Issei. Mengetahui dia adalah korbannya, perempuan tersebut yang nyatanya adalah Katase, salah satu anggota Klub Kendo, mukanya langsung merah padam karena malu dan marah.

Beraninya kalian...tidak akan kuampuni. Mengambil shinai yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung mengayunkannya ke wajah Issei. Mati aku , pikir Issei dkk. Issei dkk yang ketakutan mencoba melindungi diri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di wajah mereka. TAP. Sebuah tangan menghentikan ayunan Shinai dari Katase ke wajah Issei dkk, tangan Fuku Kaicho. Tahan Katase, urusan ini biar OSIS yang mengurusnya ucap Tsubaki dengan tenang. Katase yang mendengar ucapan Fuku Kaicho hanya menerima dengan pasrah, meski dalam hati membara berniat menghajar ketiga trio bejat. Trio Issei dkk digiring keluar kelas oleh Tsubaki Shinra layaknya narapidana yang akan di jebloskan ke penjara.

mati saja sana

aku benci orang mesum

buang dia ke laut, Souna Kaicho

Rasakan itu Trio Mesum, biarkan mereka tidak bisa melihat hari esok. Bisiskan bisikan tersebut keluar layaknya nada iringan kepada trio bejat.

Kalau begitu kami permisi Sensei. Souna minta izin pergi dari kelas 2 B. Seiring kepergian Souna sang Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya serta ketiga trio bejat membuat suasana kelas menjadi ribut, Sensei tua mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

A..a...ayo... du..duduk dan di...diam, ikuti pelajarannya. Perintah sensei dengan terbata bata layaknya kaset sendat.

Yahh kirain pulang. Celetuk salah satu siswa. Semua siswa kembali duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran membosankan, termasuk Naruto, pelaku yang membuat trio bejat ketahuan dengan aksinya. Ya, Naruto mengirimkan pesan kepada Kaicho tanpa di ketahui oleh Kaicho kalau dia pengirimnya. Bagi Naruto itu adalah hal mudah karena sebagian hidupnya adalah didepan komputer, komputer, dan komputer.

TELOLET

TELOLET

TELOLET

Horree

Bisa Pulang

Arigatou Bell tercinta

Mendengar suara bell pulang, semangat siswa siswi Kuoh naik seketika, siapa yang tidak senang mendengar suara dewa tersebut. Siswa siwi Kuoh Akademi berhamburan keluar menghiraukan sensei sensei mereka yang mengajar, termasuk kelas 2 B, kelasnya Naruto. Malangnya pikir Naruto. Naruto sekali lagi membuat ulah dengan membajak sistem bel Kuoh Akademi sehingga berbunyi dengan cepat padahal jam pulang sekitaran 3 atau 2,5 jam lagi. Siapa mau mendengar ceramah sensei tua yang berjam jam layaknya era Tokugawa sedang memberikan pidato pada pasukannya. Naruto yang terakhir keluar kelas mencoba membantu sensei yang kelewat tua bangun, salahkan siswa siwi Kuoh yang menabraknya tadi dan salahkan Naruto yang membajak bel sekolah Kuoh. Naruto tidak mau kualat karena ulahnya sendiri dan sebagai anak yang baik Naruto mencoba membantu sensei tersebut. Naruto kan anak baik hehehe.

"Arigatou Naruto kun, kau memang baik. Ucap sang sensei sembari bangun.

tidak apa apa pak tua ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. kau bilang sesatu Naruto kun , ucap sang sensei. Menyadari ucapannya salah. Tidak ada sensei . Sensei itupun keluar sembari mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Naruto.

AT OSIS PLACE

Ruang OSIS nampak lengang. Hanya ada Kaicho dan Fuku kaicho. Setelah memberikan hukuman kepada trio bejat dengan membersihkan WC dan hukuman seratus tamparan pantat, Kaicho hanya geleng geleng kepala. Ini makanan sehari harinya dan entah bagaimana dia selalu menerima pesan tentang setiap aksi aksi bejat yang dilakukan oleh trio bejat dan mereka tidak bosan bosannya melakukannya. Mengingat si pengirim pesan, sampai saat ini Souna tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Pasalnya seharusnya ada nama si pengirim tetapi ini seperti surat kaleng, oh ayolah ini seperti orang mau menembak dia dengan romantis. Menanyakannya ke wakilnya bukan pilihan tepat, sama saja pikir si Souna Shitori.

Kaicho, apa kau mendengar suara bel itu?. Tanya Tsubaki Shinra kepada si Ketua OSIS. Souna yang masih memikirkan si pengirim pesan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tsubaki.

ya, aku mendengarnya Tsubaki, ada apa emangnya?. Tanya balik Souna. Otaknya yang loading lambat hari ini karena memikirkan si pengirim pesan dan kelakuan trio bejat yang parahnya juga salah satu budak iblis temannya.1..2...3. Tunggu dulu Tsubaki apa kau menyadari sesuatu?. Tsubaki yang mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Ketua OSISnya dan tumbennya hari ini dia berpikir lemot.

Ya Kaicho, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam bulan ini. Timpal Tsubaki. Souna kembali memijit pelipisnya, berpikir bagaimana bisa bel sekolah berbunyi lebih awal. Padahal bel sudah diatur jam pulang sesuai dengan aturan sekolah. Ya ada yang aneh Kaicho dan aku rasa pasti ada yang membajaknya. Analisis Tsubaki. Setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh wakilnya. Souna berdiri dari kursi kebesaran OSISnya. Mendapat sebuah analisis baru. dan mungkin saja ini ada kaitannya dengan si pengirim pesan?. Ucap Kaicho mencoba berstatement.

pengirim pesan?. Tsubaki bingung dengan statemen kaicho nya. Souna lupa kalaus selama ini dia belum memberitahukan tentang pengirim pesan rahasia kepada Tsubaki. Tsubaki, kau tahu, mengapa selama ini aku selalu bisa memergoki kegiatan yang dilanggar siswa siswi Kuoh Akademi ?. Ya, mengontrol kegiatan siswa siswi Kuoh Akademi tidaklah mudah dan banyak siswa siswi Akademi Kuoh yang sering melanggar aturan termasuk yang paling sering adalah Issei dkk. Mendapat gelengan kepala dari wakilnya, Souna kembali menjelaskan. Ya ada yang mengirimkan pesan kepadaku tentang perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh siswa siswi Kuoh Akademi kepadaku dan entahlah apakah dia berniat membantu atau tidak tapi aku fine fine saja selama menguntungkanku, dan ingat Tsubaki ini rahasia kita berdua, untuk saat ini jangan beritahu anggota yang lain. Tsubaki mengangguk dan mendengar informasi baru yang di dapat oleh Tsubaki membuatnya terengah. Ternyata ini alasannya kenapa Kaicho cepat dan tanggap dalam menangani masalah di Kuoh Akademi.

Dan Souna tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan pesan itu. Souna tidak mudah dalam mendapatkan pesan itu, kadangkala dia harus menerjemahkannya karena pernah suatu kali dia menerima pesan dengan teka teki Kaisar Romawi. Beruntung dengan pengetahuannya yang segudang dia mampu menerjemahkannya. Dan satu lagi pernah juga dia masuk Klub Occult Kenkyu Bu hanya untuk mengetahui pesannya karena si pengirim pesan membuat pesan beruntun dan parahnya akhir pesan itu ada di Celana Dalam Sahabatnya yang berada di salah satu kamar di Club tersebut, dalam bentuk secarik kertas. Beruntung disana sepi dan Souna tidak mau di cap gadis mesum kalau ketahuan. Dan Souna tidak akan memberitahu aksinya kepada Rias, mau di taruh dimana mukanya nanti. Mengapa Souna melakukannya ? karena selain tuntutan tugas dia juga senang karena dari kecil dia suka teka teki. Salahkan orang tuanyanya yang hobi main tebak gambar, maksudnya puzzle.

Sampai saat ini Souna hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau si pengirim pesan adalah salah satu bagian dari Kuoh Akademi karena tahu semua kegiatan di Akademi dan dia juga kemungkinan tahu kalau temannya Rias adalah iblis mengingat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Klub dengan nama yang nyeleneh menurut Souna sudah dipasangi Kekkai, kekkai yang digunakan untuk menjaga Klub agar manusia biasa tidak masuk ke teritori klub. Kesimpulan hanya kesimpulan , siapa yang tahu. Pembicaraan mereka yang larut membuat mereka lupa sesuatu.

Tsubaki sepertinya kita lupa konfirmasi kalau bel pulang ini salah. Ucap Souna alay. Ok ini pertama kalinya Souna alay.

Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka pulang lebih awal Kaicho. Timpal Tsubaki, tersenyum melihat ke alay an Kaicho sekaligus King mereka, The King Of Sitri Princess, one of 72 Pillar of Devil in Makai.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan logo Sitri muncul di tengah ruang OSIS mengganggu acara ngobrol Kaicho dan Fuku Kaicho. Menampilkan seorang gadis dengan surai putih bergelombangnya, jangan lupakan dadanya yang besar, 85 85 80, menurut Issei dkk.

Ada apa Momo ?, tidak biasanya kau kesini menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Tanya sang wakil ketua OSIS mewakili Souna Sitori. Mengetahui kalau yang datang itu adalah salah satu member perrage dari Souna Sitri.

Gommen Kaicho, mengganggu waktunya, saya mau melaporkan kalau 3 utusan dari Gereja Vatikan sudah datang dan saat ini sudah ada di Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ?. ucap Momo Hanakai.

Kalau begitu, Tsubaki siapkan sihir transfer ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, kita akan kesana dan Momo tetaplah di sini, beritahu yang lainnya kalau aku sedang di luar. Perintah Souna kepada kedua member perrage nya. Hai jawab keduanya.

Klub Penelitian ilmu Gaib

Blarrr

Setibanya Souna dan Tsubaki di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mereka di sambut oleh sebuah ledakan. Lemparan bola Power Of Destruction Rias hampir mengenai wajah sang sahabat.

Cih. Decihan Rias melihat serangannya tidak mengenai utusan gereja tersebut. Awalnya Rias menerima dengan baik kedatangan mereka, ketiga utusan yang mengaku dari gereja Vatikan dan sedang mencari 5 pecahan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri, di duga kuat pelakunya adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Xenovia, Irina Shidou dan Yuuki Asuna, nama ketiga utusan tersebut. Semua mulai ricuh ketika perdebatan mengenai fraksi iblis yang tidak boleh ikut campur dan tuduhan yang dilayangkan ke Rias kalau dia terlibat dalam pencurian, mengingat wilayah Kuoh adalah wilayah yang dijaga Klan Gremory. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut, perdebatan terjadi dan Knight dari Rias Gremory mulai menyerang ketiga utusan tersebut, masa lalunya yang kelam dengan pedang Excalibur. Itu yang di tahu Rias. Baku hantam terjadi, yang masih bertahan hanya Rias seorang, Kiba, Asia, dan si imut Koneko pingsan, Akeno sedang di Makai sementara Issei di pojokan, tersungkur dengan senyum mesum, sementara dari utusan hanya Irina Shidou yang terluka. Bajunya sobek gara gara Dress Break Issei. Ruang klub Rias seperti kapal pecah.

Apa yang kalian lakukan . Bentak Souna. Dia tiba tiba datang dan sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang wow, kapal pecah. Melihat iblis baru lagi, ketiga utusan gereja siap siaga. Siapa kau ?. Yuuki Asuna mencoba bertanya. Aku Souna itri, Heiress Klan Sitri. Souna menjawab dengan tenang, tidak mau memancing keributan lagi. Mengetahui di depan mereka adalah salah satu keturunan pilar iblis dari Sitri, ketiga utusan mulai melonggarkan pertahan mereka. Setahu mereka iblis Sitri tidak seemosional iblis Gremory.

Kami utusan Gereja Vatikan, kami tidak mau jika ada iblis yang terlibat dengan tugas kami, dan jika sampai kalian melanggar kalian tau akibatnya. Ultimatun Xenovia kepada Souna Sitri. Satu lagi jika terbukti kalian terlibat dalam pencurian kami tidak akan segan segan memburu kalian. Xenovia mengajak kedua temannya pergi dari ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Asuna tampak menggendong Irina.

Setelah ketiga utusan tersebut pergi tanpa pamit Souna dan Tsubaki mengalihkan direksinya ke Rias. Rias duduk di Sofa, nampaknya dia kelelahan. Tsubaki, kamu obati anggota Gremory yang lain, biar aku bicara dengan Rias. Hai , Kaicho. Siap Tsubaki.

Rias apa yang terjadi ?. tanya Souna kepada sahabatnya, berjalan mendekati sang sahabat yang duduk di Sofa klub. Mengalihakn direksinya kepad sahabatnya, Rias hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatnya. Masalah terus silih berganti mendatangi Rias, mulai dari tamu bulanannya, belum lagi emosi Knightnya yang berubah ubah setelah melihat pedang Excalibur, di tambah lagi dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari pertunangan yang belum dia tahu identitasnya. Parahnya lagi utusan gereja ini. Oh Kami sama, Ughhh. Batin Rias.

At Something Place

Keributan terjadi di tempat tersebut, orang orang berlalu lalang dalam ruangan tersebut, nampak ketergesaan dalam langkah mereka dilihat dari cara berjalan. Bukan orang orang sih, tapi ada sebagian makhluk yang benama [ Malaikat Jatuh , malaikat yang diusir dari Heaven oleh The God of Bible karena bermacam macam alasan dan dosa, salah satunya jatuh karena meraba pantat salah satu malaikat Archangel, you know this angel, Malaikat jatuh laki laki pastinya. Dan para mantan exorcist ynag terbuang karena aksi aksi mereka dalam menumpas kejahatan yang terlalu berlebihan, berlebihan tidak baik.

Ya keributan terjadi karena Excalibur yang sudah mereka curi dari Vatika di curi lagi, karma. Kokabiel sang pemimpin kelompok tersembunyi tersebut sangat marah besar, bagaimana bisa 5 pecahan pedang yang sudah mereka curi bisa di curi kembali, padahal markas rahasia mereka sudah dipasangi kekkai yang kuat nan jaya dan penjaga yang aktif menjaga pedang selama 24 jam non stop. Rencana besarnya tinggal sebentar lagi, mengingat salah satu informannya mengatakan kalau 2 Excalibur sedang di bawa ke jepang, kandangnya si Kokabiel. Kokabiel membangun markas di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang tidak jauh dari dekat Kuoh Akademi, tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh Azazel.

Maaf Kokabiel sama, hamba belum menemukan petunjuk. Daulat salah satu malaikat terbuang, anak buah azazel yang ikut dengan Kokabiel.

Jrashh

Bukan jawaban yang di dapat sang anak buah tetapi nyawanya tidak di raganya lagi. Sebuah kepala terguling guling ke bawah kaki Kokabiel yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dengan salah satu pedang cahaya yang keunguan miliknya, sang kepala anak buah terpotong langsung, menggaggu saja pikrinya. Berharap berita bagus setidaknya ada infomasi mengenai si pencuri malah berita buruk, Bad Mood. Anak buah Kokabiel yang lainnya ketakutan, bagaimana tidak melihat aksi sang leader di depan mata mereka, mereka tidak mau mati cepat. Diantara 4 pemimpin malaikat jatuh Kokabiel tergolong sebagai malaikat jatuh dengan kemampuan mampu menciptakan senjata senjata malaikat jatuh dari energi suci yang tidak suci lagi paling besar dan memiliki ketahanan lama. Berbeda dengan rekan Kokabiel dulu, Baraqiel lebih terfokus kepada kekuatan [ Petir Suci ] nya dan Azazel lebih fokus kepada penelitian [ Sacred Gear ] nya. Kokabiel dikenal sebagai [ Bintang Tuhan ].

Sekarang kalian cepat cari si pencuri, kalian harus menemukannya dan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana harus menemukannya. Bentak Kokabiel kepada anak buahnya, anak buah Kokabiel langsung melaksanakan tugas tidak mau komplain takutnya akan bernasib sama dengan teman mereka yang sudah menuju alam sana. Kokabiel tidak mau rencana yang sudah disusun matang matang layaknya skripsi mahasiswa di bumi , itu yang di tahu Kokabiel, tertunda. Perang Besar Season 2, Kokabiel sudah menunggu terjadinya perang kembali antar Fraksi dan mitologi lainnya. Perang yang membuat ratusan mahkluk mati, membuat daratan di bumi terpecah menjadi sekarang ini. Oh ayolah siapa yang membuat Daratan Bumi Pangea dan Gondwana menjadi pulau pulau kecil nan imut, Lucifer Brengsek dan Belial si Malaikat jatuh pertama dan jangan lupa dengan malaikat jatuh yang mati. Ya, Kokabiel sangat hobi perang, kekuatan besarnya mau dikemanakan kalau tidak dipakai. Sepertinya harus ke Plan B, batin Kokabiel. Bersiaplah musuh besar ku . Seringai laknat Kokabiel dalam hati.

Beralih Ke Scene Lainnya

Menghubungkan ke Arsip Dice

Mengeksekusi Tema : Cloacking

Sebuah mantra terucap dari bibir yang kedengarannya maskulin. Mulai muncul tubuh dari kepalanya seperti sebuah kertas transparan, nuncul terus hingga nampak angota tubuh yang lengkap, kepala kuning, baju Akademi Kuoh dan Headphone yang terpasang di telinga ( Lagu Om Telolet Om ) dan sebuah buku kecil seukuran buku porno yang terbang di depan Naruto sebelah bahu kanannya, buku seukuran buku porno Kakashi Sensei yang terbuka dan bercahaya. Naruto baru saja kembali dari aksinya, punggungnya agak sedikit membungkuk karena membawa beban berat yang berlebihan. Naruto baru saja melakukan perbuatan terlarang, mencuri pedang Excalibur, ya meskipun bukan terlarang juga sih.

Sudut Pandang Naruto ( POV )

Ah lelahnya. Aku baru saja mencuri sebuah benda. Klienku bilang benda ini sangat berharga, namanya Ecalib, Calibur, ah entahlah ribet amat namanya. Aku mendapat misi untuk mendapatkan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri dari Vatikan oleh seseorang, begitu kata Kliennya. Bagiku bukan hal sulit dalam misinya. Mempunyai jaringan mata mata yang luas dan jangan lupakan kemampuan hackingnya yang selevel dengan Snowden, jaringan mata mata dan hackingnya tersebar dari Underworld hingga Yaggdrasil. Aku tahu tentang Great War tapi masa bodoh, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan tokohnya. Oh ya nama Klienku Michael, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang ID pekerjaanku. Oh ya aku baru ingat, aku mmebka jas situs online, all of passion diterima.

End Of POV

Terdiam di kasur di kamar apartemennya, apartemen biasa di Kuoh Akademi, sebelah Love Hotel ; Icha Icha Hotel milik Jiraya sang Eksekutif Jepang. Naruto masih bingung bagaimana salah satu seraph surga tahu ID pekerjaannya ; The Money Hunter dan jawaban yang dia dapat dari Michael kamu terkenal nak . Ya identitas Naruto sangat rahasia dan didunia perkerjaan orang mengenalnya sebagai The Money Hunter dengan jubah hitam dan topeng putih berlogo $, pekerjaan yang dilakoninya sejak awal masuk SMA. Bosan memikirkan Michael saat ini, lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana harus memberikan ini kepada Michael dan menerima upahnya dari Klien dan menghindari gadis berambut merah yang hampir selalu bisa membongkar identitasnya. Hampir, setiap kali identias Naruto terbongkar oleh cewek itu. Gara gara misi yang diterimanya dulu dia sekarang menjadi buruan keingintahuan salah satu Onee Sama Kuoh Akademi, Rias Senpai. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto mendapat misi atau pekerjaan dari Red Maou, Lucifer Gremory, Sirzech sialan. Misinya adalah membatalkan pertunangan Rias Gremory dengan salah satu anak dari Lord Phenex, raiser Phenex.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke smartphone Naruto dengan nada anehnya, mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan melihat isi pesannya. Sedikit terkejut melihat isi pesan tersebut dan mulai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memakai jubah dan topengnya dan mulai beranjak ke pintu apartemennya. Lafalan mantara keluar dari bibir naruto dan seketika sebuah buku kecil muncul. Kesepian melanda apartemen naruto setelah dia pergi dai apartemnnya, dengan cara yang unik tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai terhisap ke sebuah lubang angin berpusar

Hubungkan Ke Arsip Sharinggan

Mengeksekusi Tema : Kamui

Aktivasi : 300 Seconds

Reviwwwwwwwwww

Wwwwwwwww

www

ww

w


End file.
